Signer Of Dragunity
by Creedsz6
Summary: A retelling of yu gi oh 5ds with elements of reverse of Acadia and over the nexus mixed in Disclaimer Don't own Yu Gi Oh
1. The Lost Enforcer

**Arcadia Movement HQ**

Inside the lab we find several scientists as well as Sayer gathered around a table in which a young man rest. His hair was the color of the night sky and stuck around his body were wires which connected the scientists to his vitals allowing them to monitor them. This young man was none other than Zain, a former member of the Duel Gang known as the Enforcers.

He had been abducted by Sayer; leader of the group known as The Arcadia Movement which is said to be completely made up of Psychic Duelist. These psychics are said to have the power to make their cards come to life.

"What's the status on the experiment?" demanded Sayer causing one of the Scientist to speak up.

"There's no response sir." before Sayer could respond to this news, sparks started flying and an alarm started blaring. Moving to cover his face from the sparks Sayer yelled over the alarms

"What's Happening?" Another Scientist answered him.

"Sir there has been a malfunction! The subject's life will be at risk if we continue."

"Very well, then stop the experiment!" Following the order, the Scientists quickly stop the experiment with Sayer turning his attention to some of the Guards.

"You two take him to the infirmary and stand guard. No one is to disturb him once he has woken up, take him to his assigned room. Make sure no one knows the truth about him."

"Yes sir." With a salute the two went about their tasks.

**An: So that's the end of the first chapter I know it short but that's way I'm planning on releasing the next chapter here in a bit anyways I would like to note that this story will be mixing elements from the 5ds games as well as the anime so while the first couple of chapter may resemble the games the next ones may start somewhere with the anime. Please Give a Thank You To FunahoMiskai for betaing**

**Until Next Time**

**Later**


	2. Spirit World

** Ancient Forest**

Zain was awoken by a voice.

"You have finally come huh? It's about time I was beginning to worry you wouldn't ever show up." Opening his eyes he was greeted by a very strange sight.

There was a girl before him dressed very strangely, she seemed to be some kind of magician actually. She was dressed in a pink and blue skirt with bright green eyes and blonde hair.

"Who are you where am I?" The girl couldn't help but giggle at his questions.

"Why you're in the Duel monster spirit world of course and as for me my name Catherine!" The boy was confused.

"Duel Monster Spirit World you're joking right?" She giggled again.

"Nope it's not a joke you're really here." Panic filled him as he jumped up.

"You're serious aren't you?" It was then that he noticed the forest around him and found himself taken in by the beauty of it.

"Wow this amazing…" Another giggle was heard from the girl behind him.

"I know right! It is really breath taking it's a shame that it might not remain like this." That caught his attention.

"What do you mean?" She let out a sigh before answering.

"Zain there is a darkness coming and we need your help to stop it." 

E**nd of chapter **

** Hopefully You enjoyed it and if you're having trouble following along or just need an explanation then play the first 10 minutes of Yugioh Reverse Of Arcadia it's a really fun game probably one of my favorite yugioh games what yours anyways?**

**Until Next Time**

**Later**


	3. Yusei

Blister Hideout

Within the walls of the hideout we find a young man ( its Yusei) sleeping however it seems to be a restless sleep judgeing by the way he was thrashing

Yusei Dream

Yusei POV

I was back it the satellite at the old hideout everybody was here Riley, Blitz, everyone was smiling until everything changed they started disappearing and darkness began surrounded me and Lazar voice echoed around me "I tolded you didn't your friends life's are in my hands in order to save them you must win but it seems you failed and now your friends are gone" with that the darkness disappeared to shown Riley being forced away by security reaching out my hand in a desperate attempt to reach him "Riley!!!!!!" and just like that the scene vanished completely and I found myself staring at the roof of blister hideout taking a breath before I found myself clutching my fist as I spoke a loud "I won't lose Riley that's a promise I won't loose my friends again"

An:And that's the end of this chapter sorry if it wasn't the best I'm trying a different approach to the way I write this hopefully I can get better as we go also if your confused by what happen with Zain don't worry it will be addressed as we go this chapter introduces the parts of the anime so expect more character changes to occur


	4. Waking

Zain POV

I awoke to the sound of muffled voices opening my eyes I was meet by the sight of two boys around my age arguing one had short brown hair and a pair of glasses the other had dirty blonde hair both were dressed in the same uniform as I was (Alright if you played reverse of Arcadia you should know these two) "Looks like your finally awake good to see" said the one with glasses sitting up from the bed I began to look at my surroundings I noticed I was in a sort of dorm the one with glasses spoke again "I see you can move around just fine so how are you feeling" rubbing my head I answered him "Well a little groggy but aside from that I feel good" a smile made its way to his face when the blonde boy spoke "Good it would be bad if our new team member was unable to partake in our first mission" "Mission?What mission" the blonde shrugged his shoulders "Heck if I know Sayer just said for us to meet us in his office once you were awake and seeing that you are well..." the one with glasses intrupputed "What Liquid is trying to say is if your ready we would like you to come meet Sayer with us" getting out of bed I checkes myself for any injury seeing none I answered "I'm ready but if we are to be a team I believe would should introduce ourselvesmy name is Zain" the two agreed and introduce themselfs as Liquid and Okita

Later

We were making our way through the halls of the Arcadia Movement towards Sayer Office making small talk "So you really have no memory of how you got here"Okita asked I nodded my head "I see that's too bad" Okita replied

Before long we arrived at Sayers offices once inside where Sayer greeted us" Welcome you three" both Okita and Liquid bowed their heads "Thank you Sayer" once the greetings were done Liquid was quick to change topic being as impatient as he is "Sir you bc called us here for a mission so if I may I would like to know the details surrounding it" Sayer smirked "Well I'm glad you asked you see you three there will being accompanying me and Akiza as bodyguards to the fortune cup where Akiza has been invited to compete" the two saluted him "Yes Sir" the two turned to leave only for Sayer Water to speak once again "One more thing Zain Again I believe you are without a dwxk at the moment is that correct" Turning my attention to Sayer "Yes it seems mine is missing at the moment" Sayer smiled "Well then I cant have you going around without one"with a snap a guard came in and handed me a deck "Don't worry I will be sure to have some of our brothers looking for your missing cards until then you should use this deck" nodding my head I took the cards and the three of us made out our way out

Sayer POV

Excellenct the fool hasn't a clue he turn to his desk where he opened the cabinet within his desk and pulled out a deck of cards turning to the guard he handed them to him "You make sure these cards get put it the rest of them in storage" the guard saluted him "Sir" before taking the cards and departing

Zain POV

We had arrived back in our room where we begain packing when Okita called to me "Hey Again do you have a second" nodding my head "Yes what is it"Okita rubbed his head "Well I was wondering if you were up for a duel after all you should get some practice with that deck before we leave so what do you say are you up for it" nodding my head "Yeah good idea let's do it"with that he smiled alright then we took are place before calling out

Let's Duel

**End of chapter****An****: **So what do you think sorry it took awhile I was on break and just didn't feel like writing also I know some of you my gut be upset about it ending right here so am I but before the first duel I need to settle something and I would like your input alright so before the duel I would like to know if you readers would like me to make the duels 8000 or 4000 lp In other words would you prefer I follow the rules of the anime or the games or perhaps a mix of both 4k for less important duels and 8k for the real duels I would like to hear your thoughts below in the comments so be sure to tell me

**Until next time**


	5. Dueling 101 Okita

Alright first off I have decided to that this first duel will be with 4000 lp afterwards the rest of the duel will be with 8000 mainly because of you have played Reverse of Arcadia you know how easy Okita is

General POV

So Again about a duel with a smirk Zain raised his duel desk "Bring It' Okita smiled in return "Of course but sense we are stretched for time I propose that we each start with 4000 Lp instead of the usual 8000 agreed"

"Agreed"

"Now then Okita Let's Duel"

Okita 4000Lp

Zain 4000 Lp

Okita Turn

Okita spoke "If you don't mind I will make the first move Zain"

"First off I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird in Attack mode

800 Atk

his effect gives me 500Lp for each card in your hand

Okita 6500Lp

Now I end my turn with a face down"

Zain Turn

"I draw and the I summon Psychic Snail in Attack Mode

1900 Atk

Then I play the spell Emergency Teleport to summon Phychic Commander

1400 atk

Now attack Snail

During his attack I will be using commander effect and pay 500 Lp so you bird lose 500 attack

Okita

4900 Lp

Then I will follow that with a direct attack from Commander

Zain

3500 Lp

Now I will finish my turn by Sychro Summoning Pyschic Lifetrancer using Commander and Snail as Material

2400 atk

last but not least I play a face down and end my tuen

Okita turn

"Draw and now Summon mind protector

0 atk

Then using the effect of I'd Emergency Teleport I will special summon krebons you see your not the only one who can Sychro Summon using Mind Protector and Krebons I as Material I summon Magical Android

2400 atk

Now I end my turn which means Android effect goes off so I gain 600 Lp

Okita

4100 Lp

"What Now Zain You can't destroy Android without losing you own monster so What are you going to do"

Zain Turn

"What am I going to do you ask well I'm going to win right now"

Okita step back in surprise "What but how there no way you can" Zain smirked "Oh yeah watch and learn" I summon Power injector in Atk mode

1300 Atk

Using his effect I pay 600 Lp and all Phychic Monster I control gain 600 atk

Zain 2900 Lp

Lifetracer 3000 atk

Power 1900

Okita smirked "See I told you there not enough power for you to win" "Your right theres not at least for now so that's way I activate my trap

Call of the Haunted

Using this I bring back my Snail

Using his effect I pay 800 Lp so one my other Phychic Monsters can attack twice this battle phase and the monster I choose is Lifetracer

Zain 2100 Lp

Okita face stooped "Crude there nothing I can do"

Zain smirked "Attack the Magical Android Lifetracer"

Okita

3500 Lp

"Power Your turn direct attack "

Okita

1600 Lp

"Now Lifetracer finish him!"

Okita

0 Lp

End of chapter

Hey guys how the chapter this was my first attempt at writing a duel hopefully you enjoyed it it took a little longer to write than I thought but I think it turn out okay hopefully you agree if you guys did or even if you didn't let me know what I can improve on in the comments

Until Next Time

later


	6. Fortune Cup

Black Rose Dragon Attack!

Him Directly And End This Duel

Zain POV

The Monitors replayed Akiza last duel her again this would make the 3 time and would be followed yet again by footage from Yusei duel as well all in an attempt to build excitement for the finals thou at this point I felt more annoyed than excited

The announcer voice rang out "Alrigh Dueling fans are you all having a good time" cheers exploded around the stadium after a few moments the annocer continued "Well then do we have a treat for you today are beloved director Goodwin has decide to hold an extra special duel the participants are none other than previously defeated in the previous rounds the winner of this duel will be awarded the chance to join the tournament once again so What do you say dueling fans are you ready" his response was given in the form of cheers as the whole stadium came to life "Well then let's meet our lucky Duelists" with that the lights went off as a spotlight move around the crowd until coming to a stop on a young girl "First up we have little miss Luna" cheers rose again as the girl made her way down "Her opponent is none other than the Duelist know as the Professor"

Later

The duel had began it with the Professor going on the attack and the girl known as Luna was doing nothing but defending as it carry on it seem to be a bit one sided as Okita and Liquid confirmed from beside me "This isn't even fair being the fortune cup I thought we would be in for a show but this is far from that" Liquid complained "I must concur this is far from a good battle what do you think Zain" Okita questioned looking at him I was about to answer when I felt a sudden pull on my conscious turning my head I saw that the girl had played a field spell before I could figured out which one the pull returned stronger than it was before unable to fight it the pull overtook me and I fell into darkness

General POV

Crash! "Zain!"screamed both Okita and Liquid as their friend form slammed against the ground each rushed to check on him rolling him oher to his back Okita began searching for injuries before letting out a sigh "What the matter with him is he okay Okita" asked Liquid Okita nodded "Yes he his fine but I'm not sure what the cause of this is I believe when should take him somewhere to rest" Liquid nodded before picking Zain up off the ground before settng off with Liquid to find a place to rest

Jack POV

I was leaving Goodwin office anger filling my being

Dann that Goodwin how dare he say I can't beat Yusei I will show him

"Zain!"

a loud crash Broke me out of my thoughts turning my head I saw two strangely dressed guys leaning over a probe form deciding to lend a hand I started to make my way over to them only to stop as they lifted up the figure which turned out to be a very familiar looking person just as was about to rush over to the group to make sure I wasn't imaging things a voice called out

"Jack!" turning my head it was none other than Mira "What is it Mira" her face lite up a little "Well I just wanted to check on you after your disagreement with the director" crossing my arms I let my irritation show "I don't need a baby sitter" my eyes wondered back to the place I last saw the strange group only to see no one their seeing this my irritation grew turn my back to Mira I resume my trek out of the building and towards my personal waiting room once there my thoughts drifted back to the group more specifically the unconscious man looking out the window I let my thoughts wonder

"Was that really Zain"

**End of chapter**

**An: So ends this chapter hopefully you enjoyed it**

**I would like to hear your guys thoughts on I did with Jack character hopefully i kept him in character well enough**

**Untill Next Time**

**later**


	7. Return To The Spirit World

Zain POV

I awoke to a darkened sky sitting up I took in my surroundings quickly concluding that I was no longer in the stadium instead I was atop a strange plateau I decided that it was best to look around for a clue as to how I got here however this plan quickly changed as I heard the sound of voices coming from the area below me moving to the edge of the plateau where I saw two figures facing off in a duel but I could barely make them out so I began traversing down the cliff to get a better look at what was going on as the duel continued on the Sky grew darker as if the duel was affected the world just I got close enough to hear what was going on a huge wind rage out sending the two flying and reducing their Lp to zero

Luna POV

As I hit the ground and slide before coming to a stop a few feet away from my previous position staring up at the Sky which began to clear as the darkness was gone I couldn't help but smile I had defended the Spirit World even thou I was a little weak from the duel I was happy I kept my promise however my glee was short lived as voice called out "No I can't lose not now I'm finally here I will not leave so easily" turning my head I saw a degraded figure that reminded me of a zombie was limping towards me "I will not be dismissed so easily I will take your power" the figure held out his hands as he drew closer fear overtook me unable to move I could only stare as he staggered towards me then something slammed into him

General POV

"Back off ya freak" shouted Zain as delivered a shoulder tackle which slammed into the zombie

Knocking it to the ground before it disappeared into the shadows

Luna POV

I could only watch as the strange man save me from the monster before he turned to me and smiled before taking a knee down in front of me "Are you Okay" still in a state of fear I could only nod "Good to hear" with that began reaching towards me only to stop as a familar fluffball appeared beside me "kuri" the man stared at the creature "A duel spirit what is it doing here" hearing his response all the fear in me waged away taking it place was excitement"You can see them too" he seemed surprised by my change in character so he simply nodded a huge smile broke out across my face "That so great I thought I was the only one" my excitement seemed to amuse him

Later

After my excitement finally subsided I looked at the strange person before the question I have been wanting to ask every sense I first learned about my abilities "Hey mister do you know of anyone else who can see the Spirits too" he looked at me for a moment before shaking his head "Sorry but your the only I have met with the same abilities as me" hearing his response I felt my excitement die I had always hoped to meet other people like me sense my abilities turned up I have always felt a little outcasted and scared afraid of being shunned the only people I have really been able to relax around were Leo and Dexter at least until Yusei came along bringing his friends with him before my thoughts could take me away I felt a pressure on my head

Zain POV

I could watch as my answer seem to upset the girl greatly the previous excitement quickly dranning from her face before a saddest began to take over unable to watch it I placed my hand on her head before giving it a gentle rub catching her attention as she looked up from the ground to stare at me I smile at hopping to comfort her "Listen Kid just cause I haven't met anybody else who share are powers dosen't mean they aren't out there for now just look at the bright side of things we may be different but that's what makes us special" hearing my words a small smile made itself know on her face looking at me I saw that the sadness that was filling her began to reside before something else started to take it place seeing this I grinned at her however before I could comment another voice called out

"Luna!!!!!" hearing the name the girl snapped out of thoughts and began frantically looking around for the one who called out "Leo!!!" following the voice lead us to a smile pond where the refelection of a boy that looked oddly similar to her perhaps her brother "Leo" the reflection soon faded along with the voice placing my hand on her shoulder I shared my thoughts with her "Seems like it time for you to go" nodding her head she closed her eyes ready to depart before opening them again to stare at me "Umm Before I go do thing you can tell me your name" smiling at the girl I nodded before offering out my hand "My name is Zain nice to meet you" she smiled before grabbing my hand a shaking "Luna"

with that she disappeared

End of chapter so their you have Luna has met Zain now what does this mean for the Spirit World will it be saved who knows you will have to wait to find out and one last thing down below an extra scene that I wrote it doesn't really pertain to story just something to read that been in my head for a while if you want to read it go ahead or just go to the next chapter of it their by the time your reading this

Extra Scene

Luna POV

I awoke to the feel of being carried opening my eyes I saw it was Yusei who was holding me looking down at me he smiled "Your awake" nodding my head in his arms as he continued "Are you hurt" I shook my head feeling very drained "No just tired" he nodded this spoke "Then rest Luna" letting out a yawn I snuggled my head into Yusei chest the events of today quickly catching up to me as sleep overtook me the last thing I heard is Yusei voice "You did really well today Luna" a smile crossed my face as sleep overtook me

An:And done if you read this scene hopefully you enjoyed it As for the little moment between Yusei and Luna well I have always thought that Yusei was like a father or older brother figure to the twins here hoping I was able to show this with the scene so anyways

Until Next Time Later


	8. What Happen to You

An: Alright so this chapter is going to be rather short it is really just a bridge between the last ch and the next one their is also a bit of a timeskip picking up after the semi finals duel between Akiza and Yusei

"Akiza wait" Shouted Yusei as he attempted to follow her and Sayer only to be intercepted by Zain Okita and Liquid stopped dead in his tracks he locked eyes with Zain a look of shocked crossed his face "Zain is that you what are you doing with them what happen to you" a questioning look covered Zain face "Who are you how do you know my name" confusion filled Yusei features "What are you talking about Zain its' me Yusei Fudo" for a moment a look of recognition filled Zains' eyes before it turned to pain as he let out a shout holding his head in pain concern took over Okita as he quickly moved to assist Zain before sharing a look with Liquid as he began to led him away Yusei attempted to following them only for Liquid to step in his path pulling a card from his deck and placing it on his duel disc

"Flashbang!!!"

with that a bright light filled the hallway blinding Yusei we it was gone the three were gone Yusei looked around for a moment the footsteps of Yusei friends could be heard coming closer however the only thing on Yusei mind was the thought of Zain

"What Happened to you Zain"

End of chapter

That right it over sorry that it wasn't very long but I need to connect things somehow

Next Chapter we finally get to find out the connection between Zain and the Enforcers so I hope your ready until next time

Later


	9. The Past pt 1

Yusei and the gang had relocated to one of the waiting rooms where they were gathered together ready to hear Yusei tale

"So what happen between you and that Aracdia dude Yusei"asked Tanner Yusei let out a sigh "It's a long story" Tanner grinned "Well we got time"

Letting out another sigh Yusei spoke "Well it all started about 4 years ago back in Satellite"

4 Years Ago

Team Satisfaction were on the move the four of them battling against numerous members of the magicians after seeing another of his allies fall the leader decided to run only for the attackers to follow him smashing himself through the back door he double his efforts to escape the rush of footsteps behind him just as he felt his chance of escape dwindle his savior came into view flanked by two grunts "Zain Help Me" as he rushed past them the group led by Zain immediately took their stance ready to duel Yusei Jack and Crow all took stances ready to duel "Kalin you go ahead we will take these guys " Crow confidence in his plan was obvious with a nod Kalin rushed past the group

Back in the present

"Wait Zain was your enemy Yusei" exclaimed Leo "While I wouldn't say Enemy he was our opponent well Jack's opponent at least" a confused look crossed Leo face "What does that mean l" sighing to herself Luna spoke to her brother "I'm sure Yusei will tell us so let's get back to the story okay"

"Like I said Zain was Jack's opponent while me and Crow handled the grunts Jack took on Zain"

Jack vs Zain

Jack's Turn

Lp 8000

"If you don't mind I will take the first turn" placing a card on his duel disc a monster appeared

"I summon Twin Sword Marruader in Attack mode"

1600 atk

"Then I play a face down your move"

Zain Turn

Lp 8000

"Very well then I draw and activate a spell card"

Foolish Burial

"This card allows me to send one monster from my deck to the GY (Graveyard)" after placing the selected card in the GY he continued

"Next I will activate the field spell"

Dragon Ravine

The field Turn into a giant ravine with Dragons flying around passing by their heads

"I can use the effect of my field spell by discarding one card from my hand I can send one card from my deck to the grave yard " and with that I will end my turn

Jack's Turn

Lp 8000

"Look I don't know what your trying to do but I don't care your dueling the next World Champion Jack Atalas and I won't lose to you"

Drawing a card he continued

"Let me show you why I summon"

Dark Resonator

1300 atk

"Then I play my face down the spell Synchro Boost equipping it to my twin sword he gets an extra 500 atk plus an additional level"

2100 atk lv 5

"And now these two will attack you directly"

Zain Lp

4600

"And Now using Dark Resonator and Twin Sword I will Synchro Summon

Red Dragon Archfiend

3000 atk

"Your move not that their much you can do"

Zain Turn

Looking down at the floor Zain let out a sigh "You know for someone who claims to be the next World Champion you have a lot to learn" growling at his opponent "What that supposed to mean I am Jack Atalas" locking eyes with Jack Zain spoke "And? Is that name supposed to mean something" Jack took a step back his words having an affect before Jack clutched his fist "That it hurry and make your move I will teach you to disrespect me" drawing his card Zain spoke "Let me tell you something Jack Atalas confidence in a duel is good but over confidence will cost you" before Jack could respond Zain continued "I'm activating the effect of my field spell by discarding one card I can add a Dragunity Monster to my hand the one in choosing is Dragunity BrandiStock and now I summon"

Dragunity Dux

1500 atk

200

1700 atk

"What why did his atk go up question Jack"

Zain smiled "You see Dragunity Dux gets two atk point for every Dragunity Card I Control also when he is normal summon I can target one lv 3 or lower Dragon type Dragunity Monster in my GY and equip it to Dux the one I choose is Phanlax" Dux

1900 atk

"You see know that Phanlax is equip I can use his effect to special summon himself to the field" A look of recognition crossed Jack face "That means you can Synchro Summon too"

Nodding his head Zain continue "That's right which is exactly what I'm going to do using my lv 4 dux and lv 2 Phanlax I Synchro Summon

Dragunity Knight Vajrayana

1900 atk

Jack let out a laugh "What that puny monster going to do my Dragon is far stronger"

Zain smirked "I will show you when Vajrayana is Synchro Summon I can target a lv 3 or lower Dragon type Dragunity Monster in GY and equip it and the one I choose is Akyls and know I can use Vajrayana other effect by sending one card equipped to him I can double his atk points

Vajrayana

3800 atk

Jack stepped back "What but now My Dragon is powerless" Zain smirk grew "If you think that's bad your going hate this you see when Akyls is sent to the GY while equipped to a monster his effect activates and I can destroy any card on the field which means your Dragon done for"

Holding his arms out in front of him as the wind caused by his monsters destruction slammed into him "Whatever your still not strong enough to win" grabbing a card from his hand Zain placed it on his duel disc "Your right but that's why I have this spell"

Dragon Mastery

"You see Jack this card increase any monster equipped with a Dragunity Monster atk by 500 also in addition to this once per turn I can also select one face up monster I control and equip it with a Dragon type Dragunity Monster from my hand the one I have in mind is none other than Brandistock

Vajrayana

4300 atk

"And now I will attack you directly"

Jack Lp

3700

Jack grimaced "So what I'm still in this" Zain just smiled at him "Hate to say this Jack but your done you see if Brandistock is equipped to a monster that monster can attack twice during a Battle Phase"

Shock filled Jack as he looked at his opponent "What twice that means" intruppting him Zain called out "That's right your finished Vajrayana end this duel"

"NOOOOOOOO!" The monster slammed into Jack knocking him off his feet and sending him to the ground

Jack Lp

0

"What Jack Lost!" Shouted Leo as he heard the last part of the story

Yusei nodded "Yep Jack Lost to Zain but if you ever ask him he will deny it or make up an excuse" before her brother could start again Luna spoke up "So Yusei what happen next"

End of Chapter

There you go the first part of the Zain if your curious about their attack on the Magician the video above should help a little it the same thing that went on in the anime so if you want more back story go watch the anime well until next time

Later


	10. Chapter 10 The Past pt 2

As Jack hit the ground Crow rushed to his side as Yusei stepped forward locking his eyes on Zain He spoke "I'm your next opponent"  
"Lets Duel !"  
"If you don't mind I will take the first move"  
Zain Turn  
8000 Lp  
"I set one monster face down in defense mode and one card face down"  
End Turn  
Yusei Turn  
8000 Lp  
"Draw!"  
"Now I summon  
Speed Warrior  
900 atk  
"Who will attack your face down"  
Speed Warrior  
1800 atk (If you have watched 5D you should know Speed Warriors effect)  
Phalanx  
Def 1100  
End Turn  
Zain Turn  
8000 Lp  
"My move Draw"  
"Now I summon  
Hunter Owl  
1000 atk  
+500  
1500 atk  
"You see Hunter Owl has a Special Effect as well you see for every Wind Attribute on my field he gets 500 atk points"  
Now Attack  
Yusei  
7400 Lp  
End Turn  
Yusei Turn  
"Draw!"  
"I set one monster face down in defense mode and set a card face. down end turn"  
Zain Turn  
8000 Lp  
Hunter Owl attacks  
Quilbolt Hedgehog  
800 Def  
End Turn  
Yusei Turn  
7400Lp  
"Draw"  
"I summon Junk Synchron in atk mode"  
1300 atk  
"He effect allows me to special summon a lv 2 or below monster from my GY so come back  
Speed Warrior  
"Now Junk Synchron gives Speed Warrior a tune up I summon  
Junk Warrior  
2300 atk  
Attack Hunter Owl  
Zain  
7200 Lp  
End Turn  
"Draw!"  
"I summon  
Dragunity Tribus  
500 atk  
"Now I activate Tribus effect when he is normal summon I can send a card from my deck to the GY" picking a card from his deck he placed it in the GY "Now with that done I'm going to special summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn  
2100 atk  
"YOU see I can special summon Arma when I have a Dragunity Monster on the field by sending that monster to the GY and when Arma is summon I can equip him with a Dragunity Monster in My GY so I choose Brandistock and now I play Dragon Mastery I'm sure you remember this from my duel with your friend  
Arma  
2600 atk  
"Attack Junk Warrior"  
Yusei  
7100 Lp  
Now Brandistock effect activates  
Yusei  
4500 Lp  
End Turn  
Yusei Turn  
"Draw!"  
"I activate my face down Call of the Haunted to Special Summon Junk Warrior from the GY and I activate the spell Mystic Space Typhoon to Destroy your Dragon Mastery  
Arma  
2100 atk  
Now from my hand I special summon Turret Warrior  
By tributing Junk Warrior you see when I special summon if the monster I tributed is a warrior monster there attack is added to turret warrior  
1200  
+2300  
3500 atk  
Now attack  
"Not so fast Yusei you're not the only one with a face down I play my trap  
Magic Cylinder which not only negates the attack but hits you with your monster own attack points  
Yusei  
1000 Lp  
End Turn  
Zain Turn  
7200 Lp  
"I switch Arma in to defense mode  
1500 def  
End Turn  
Yusei Turn  
"Draw!"  
I summon  
Max Warrior  
1800 atk  
Now I attack Arma with Max Warrior  
Now Turret Warrior  
Direct Attack  
Zain  
3900  
End Turn  
"Draw!"  
I summon Dragunity Legionnaire  
In attack mode  
1200 atk  
"When he is summon I can equip him with a lv 2 or lower Dragon type Dragunity Monster from my GY so I choose Phalanx  
Whom I'm sure you remember can special summon himself from the spell or trap zone now I Synchro Summon  
Ally of Justice Catastor  
2200 atk  
Attack Turret Warrior  
"What but that guy doesn't have anywhere near enough Attack points" Exclaimed Crow  
"No but he does have the ability to Instantly destroy any monster without applying damage calculation as long as the monster isn't Dark Attribute" informed Jack "What you can't be serious Jack" question Crow  
For Yusei part he didn't even bat an eye as Turret Warrior was destroyed  
"Zain do you mind answering a question for me" spoke Yusei  
For a moment Zain just stared at him before answering him "What do you want to ask" locking his gaze on Zain Yusei spoke "Why is such a strong Duelist working for a coward like Heidio"  
Zain spoke "What an out of the blue question considering our current situation but I suppose theirs no harm in answering"  
"When it comes down to it my reasons are really nothing special  
The truth is I didn't have much of a choice" Yusei took a stepped back "Didn't have a choice what do you mean" a sad smile crossed his face his face "As I'm sure you already know the Satellite is a terrible place filled with all kinds of disheartening things in order to survive most people band together this was true even for me together with my younger sister Rena the two of us survived this lasted up until about a year ago when Rena was stricken with illness there was little I could do it was around this time that I was approached by Heidio who offered to help us in exchange for me joining his gang needless to say I took him up on his offer" Yusei simply stare at Zain for a minute "I understand however I'm sure you can understand that this doesn't change the fact that I can't let you win here" Zain smirked "Believe me I understand you see our reasons for being here really don't matter what does matter is that we are opponents in a duel right now and only one of us can win so Yusei give me your best shot"  
Yusei smirked "Gladly I summon  
Exiled Force in attack mode  
1000 atk  
And now I use its' effect by tributing it I can destroy any monster on the field so say goodbye to your Catastor and now from my hand I special summon Quickdraw Synchron by discarding one monster from my hand  
700 atk  
And now using Quickdraw Quickness and Max Warrior I Synchro Summon  
Nitro Warrior  
2800 atk  
But I'm not done yet I play the spell card tuning from my hand and sense I activated a spell card this turn Nitro Warrior effect activates giving him an additional 1000 atk points until the end of my turn  
Nitro Warrior  
3800 atk  
Direct Attack  
Zain  
100 Lp  
End Turn  
Zain Turn  
"Draw!"  
"It's a shame Yusei I'm sure if we had met under different circumstances the two of us could have been friends but that's not the case this time my move and I summon Dragunity Militum in attack mode  
1700 atk  
Now I equip him with the spell card Dragunity Divine Spear this cards gives the monster equipped with it an extra 100 attack for each of its Lv  
Militum  
2100 atk  
But you see that not all once per turn I can search out a Dragunity Monster from my deck and equip it to the monster I have this spell card to the monster I'm choosing is Dragunity Akyls and now sense their a monster on my spell or trap card Zone I can use Militum effect to special summon them to the field and now using Militum and Akyls I can Synchro Summon  
Dragunity Knight  
Gae-Bulg  
2000 atk  
You hit me with your strongest so I'm returning the favor Gae-Bulg attack and you see whenever he attacks or is attacked his effect activates by removing from play one winged beast monster in my GY I can add their attack points to Gae-Bulg the monster I choose Raz the storm monarch  
Gae-Bulg  
2000+2400  
4400 atk  
End this Duel Gae-Bulg attack Nitro Warrior  
4400 -2800  
1600  
Yusei  
0 Lp  
The attack slammed into Yusei sending him flying in which Crow and Jack both rushed to check on him before Crow stepped forth "Looks like I'm next" however before another duel could start a voice shouted out "That's Enough Crow" everybody turned their attention to Kalin seeing his presents Zain looked away "If your here then that means you must have got Heidio" Kalin nodded "That's right as of now the magicians are officially disbanded" silence filled the air for a moment before being broken by Crow "Alright we won" his cheers were interrupted by another voices calling out "Brother!" The group turned their heads to see a girl running towards Zain

The girl tackled Zain Again in a hug as the boy caught her "Rena what are you doing you know you're supposed to stay inside your room during an attack "But Brother the battles over" looking at her a small smile covered his face "I suppose your right I guess that means we have to find someplace else" with that statement the two started to make their way towards the door only for Yusei voice to stop them  
"Wait Zain instead of leaving why not join us" this statement caught everyone by surprise "What you can't be serious him join us that is absurd" objected Jack turning his attention to Kalin he spoke "Tell him Kalin" said leader simply smiled "I have no objection I saw the last turn of his duel with Yusei so I know he is strong and besides it would make things easier what do you think Crow" the birdy simply grinned "I'm cool with it" seeing that he was outnumbered Jack simply grumble to himself before turning away Yusei simply smirked and made his over to Zain before offering out his hand "So what do you say Zain will you join us" for a moment Zain just stared at The offered hand then after sharing a look with Rena he took the offered hand

"Very Well"

**End of Chapter **  
**An: So, here's the next chapter sorry it took a while, but I had some other projects to deal with first hopefully you enjoyed it **  
**Until Next Time **  
**Later**


	11. Chapter 11 An Encounter

Sod 11

**Zain POV **  
I awoke in the middle of a small room with a single bed on one side and a glass window on the other side this seemed to be a cell of some sort looking around I saw that I was alone  
"Where am I now " placing a hand atop my head I began recalling what had happened my abduction at Sayer hands then the brainwashing up until the reunion with Yuwei "Seems like I owe Yusei a thanks" rising to my feet I continued "What better way to start then by getting out of here"

**General POV **  
On the other side of the Arcadia Movement building locked in a similar room to Zain' s sat Leo and Luna the twins were busing themselves with a duel until Leo fell backwards with an exasperated sigh "Man I'm So bored Luna when Yusei going to get here" the girl simply stared at her brother "how would I know" she asked the boy sat back up and scratched his head "Well Cause you're a signer don't you have like a mystical connection or something" the question caught Luna off guard and cause here to look at her brother with a very condescending look however before she could reply the sound of the door unlocking cut her off. Focusing their attention on the door the twins awaited with batted breath once the door finally opened the twins couldn't help but smile at the person "Miss Akiza!" shouted Leo before rushing to greet the girl followed by Luna.

**Zain PIC**  
I had managed to escape the room I was locked in thanks to some tricks I picked up back in the satellite (use your imagination) and now I was wondering thought the halls of the movement "Man if I were Sayer what would I have done with my cards" I couldn't help but question aloud as once I awoke I noticed that my deck including the one the movement gave me was missing.  
"HELP IS ANYONE OUT THERE!" shouted a voice followed by a loud bang the noise startled me as I looked back at the door behind me. I decided to investigate quietly approaching the door I consciously knocked on it only to receive a loud bang in return deciding to take a chance I slowly began to open the door. After a few moments I managed to open it and out fell a woman who slam into the ground face first. The new door mat turned out to be a woman with black hair dressed in a rather conspicuous outfit with a brown vest and blue strips. As the woman pushed herself of the ground, I notice she seem to be a rather nerdy one wearing squared glasses which were crooked across her face.

**General POV **  
The woman carefully pushed herself off the ground onto her knees and after fixing her glasses she glanced up at Zain" Thanks for that" she thanked him with a rather sheepish after looking at him for a moment "Wait you're the guy from the fortune cup" Zain scratched his head with a guilty smile on his face "Yeah I guess we did, Sorry but the last time we met I didn't really catch your name" offering her a hand up which she took she smiled "That's alright I'm Carly Carmine a reporter of the truth" Zain smiled at her "Nice to meet you Carly I'm Zain" the two shared a firm shake before releasing their grips "So what were you doing in there " an embarrassed smile crossed Carly face "Oh No reason you know just hanging around, better yet what are you doing here" it was Zain turn to smile awkwardly " Nothing really just trying to find my cards they seem to have been confiscated" a thoughtful look crossed Carly face as she placed her finger on the edge of her lip "Cards huh, have you tried the vault on the third floor" she offered him a nice smile, which in turn caused Zain's face to one of contemplation "The Third floor, Huh , I don't think I have checked there yet thanks for the tip. " a questioning gaze left Zain's face "But How do you know there's a vault up there" a large grin broke Carly face "I told you I'm a reporter didn't I gathering intel my specialty " a smile crossed Zain face "Guess that checks out thanks for the tip Carly" Carly waved her hand at him "It was nothing thanks for getting me out of that room" Zain smiled "It was nothing however I believe we both have somewhere to be now don't we" Carly nodded in agreement "Yeah thanks for your help but I should be going" Zain agreed and turned to leave " Alright then see you around Carly try not to get caught again" with a nod Carly waved goodbye "Of Course, don't worry about me I will see you around Zain" with that she turned on her heel and sprinted away.

.

.

**End Of Chapter **  
**So what did you guys think of this chapter I like to think it fits in much better now and sorry if Carly a little Occ I'm not used to writing her and it's been awhile sense I have seen the show **  
**Until Next Time **  
**Later**


	12. Chapter 12 The escape begins

Z**ain POV **  
I was on my way to the third floor where Carly said there would be a vault "Well it looks like this is the place if a big metal door doesn't say vault I don't what does " looking around I notice a terminal on the side  
"And I bet that's my ticket in "

Luna POV  
Me and Leo had been in this cell for a while now after our brief talk with Akiza that was interrupted by Sayer we had been left alone for a while "Man I'm so bored, I wish someone would come get us out of here before we die of bored " exclaimed Leo with a sigh I turned my attention to him as I spoke I made sure that to let my annoyance be known "Don't you think I would like that to but just who do you think will come get us it's not like anyone is just going to walk through that door and tell us to come with them" just as I spoke I heard the click from the door signifying someone was coming. My attention immediately focused on the door as I ready myself for what was to come.

Zain POV  
I had just finishing the with one last key the latch of the door began to tune opening the door reveling the vault within.

Millions of cabinets line the room range from small enough to hold a data chip to one's large enough to store a body. As I made my way across the room, I couldn't help but marvel at the décor as I felt a grin breaking its away across my face

"Bingo!"

…..

After spending almost thirty minutes rummaging from drawer to drawer I felt my frustration build "Damn Just how is a guy supposed to find his deck in this place anyway" I couldn't help but question allowed as I scanned the room that had effectively became the bane of my existence in the last few minutes.  
"Zain Over Here!" spoke a soft voice  
whipping my head towards the sound I soon began cautiously making my way over toward the corner from which it came gently raping my fist as I replied "Whose there " I asked.

However instead of a reply there was a shimmer of light from the drawer toward my left  
Hesitantly I trek over to the drawers and cautiously pulled it open bracing myself. To my surprise thou the object which resided in the drawer were none other than what I had just spent all that time looking.

"No Way it's my stuff even my duel disk is here "

Taking a moment to admired the treasures before me with a smile I reached to retrieve them as I strapped the familiar weight onto my wrist I couldn't help but sigh happily "Man it feel so good to have my own gear back after so long that borrowed gear just doesn't feel right".

…...

After the wonder of finally having my stuff back faded, I couldn't help but question things "Just why are all my stuff together" I question aloud. Then I heard another voice speak up from behind me "That be my doing" as soon as the word registered in my ear I found myself jump away in a fright with my leaving the ground for a moment to pivot around to look upon the one who startled me. However, what I saw wasn't what I expected standing before me was a small bow dressed head to toe in a robe resembling that of an iconic magician with blue hair and a taunting smile on his face.

…

"A kid how did a kid get here "I couldn't help but shout however the boy seemed to have a problem with my choice of words as he glared at me "I am not a kid I am the great torunka a master magician and as for how I got here well you're the only one who can see me here I'm only visible to those who have a connection to the spirit world I'm borrowing the Ancient Fairy Dragon Power to appear in this world" the tone in this Torunka voice was something akin to pride as if the words he just spoke weren't completely ridiculous "Alright Torunka, so then were you the one calling to me" the kid shook his head "No that was most likely the duel spirits that inhabit your deck they sense your presence and called out to you after all you are connected to the spirit world I simply gathered them together before your arrival" nodding my head I locked my gaze with his "So what do you want" Torunka grinned "A man who gets right to the point I like that after all I don't have much time here anyways so listen up in exchange for getting your cards back I like you help out a girl named Luna I believe you already know her" at his declaration I felt memories cycle through my head as the events of the fortune cup and the events that took place in the spirit world and of that little girl return to me. Torunka spoke again "I see it seems like the brainwashing has finally started to clear away that's good it makes things easier you have already acquired your past memories so it only a matter of time before the more recent ones return" after the initial flood past I was able to return my focus to the kid "Alright I will help just tell me where she is at"

**Luna POV**  
The two people that showed up were called Okita and Liquid the two of them were leading us towards an unknown destination we all of a sudden a big shockwave shook the building "What was that" spoke the one called Liquid "Luna! Leo!" A pair or voicing shouted out behind us turning my attention to the new voice I saw they belong to Tanner and Mister Yanagi "Mister Yanagi Tanner your here" I tried to run to them only to be cut Off by Liquid who leaped in front of me and held up a card "Hinotama" with that a small fireball came rushing out of the card heading straight for them "Look Out! "

**General POV **  
As the fireball rushed towards Tanner and Yanagi Zain arrived in time to tackle the two frozen man out the way "Man that was close you two okay the two meekly nodded as Zain rose of the ground to address the two "Man I didn't think you two were so violent" upon seeing him the two physic duelist staggered clutching their heads "Zain" they spoke almost in pain before quickly recovering and take a duel stance "Duel Us !" They shouted

**Zain POV**  
I was shocked to see that Okita and Liquid would attack people like that but after their little episode it was clear that they weren't themself Sayer must have brainwashed them to taking my stance I ready myself if that was the case then a duel could be just the thing to help them shake it there already fighting it after all so I was going help them free themself "Alright you two let's go but I must say two against one a little unfair not that it matters" it was then the girl name Luna stepped up "I will duel to then "

**Luna POV **  
As the newcomer rescued Tanner and Mister Yanagi I was able to get a good look at him and I immediately recognized him as the one who help me out during the fortune cup using the opportunity that came about when the two psychics lost it me and Leo rushed towards the fallen blister and Mister Yanagi  
"Alright you two let's go but I must say two against one a little unfair not that it matters" hearing that I turned back to the three without stopping to think I stepped up beside the newcomer "I will duel to then " the words were out my mouth before I could stop myself the newcomer looked at me "Are you sure kid" nodding my head I ready myself for a duel after all this was my chance to pay him back for all his help how could I pass it up

General POV  
"_Let's Duel !"_  
_.._  
_.._  
_.._  
_.._

..  
**End Of Chapter **  
**Hey y'all sorry for the late update but i do not have a beta for this story so editing taking longer which is why if you know someone or have interest yourself give me a heads up i am looking for a beta. Anyways hopefully you enjoyed also for the those whom are confused by torunka appearance don't worry too much it was just by this point in the game you have an item called torunka staff and it was a little weird honestly where are you even going to keep that thing you don't have a pocket dimension backpack so instead I just gave him lockpicks and experience and you actually hear a voice in this part as well so I decided to give him some screen time anyways**  
**Until Next Time **  
**Later**


	13. Chapter 13 Psychic Troubles

**General POV **

Let's Duel!

_Okita and Liquid 8000 Lp_

_Zain and Luna 8000Lp_

"I shall take the first turn of you don't mind," spoke Okita

"Bring it" shouted Zain

"I play Telekinetic Shocker in Attack Mode"

1700 atk

"then I equip him with the equip him with Telekinetic charging cell," "While he is equipped with this I don't have to pay life points to activate his effect and I will end my turn with a face your move Zain"

_Zain Turn_

Draw!

"I will start off by playing the spell card Cards of Consonance by discarding 1 Dragon type tuner with 1000 or less attack point I can draw two cards now I summon"

Dragunity Partisan in atk mode"

1200 atk

"When he is summoned to the field, I can special summon a winged beast type Dragunity monster from my hand and equip him with Partisan the monster I choose is"

Dragunity Primus Plus

2200 Atk

Now Attack!

_Okita 7500 Lp_

"I activate my trap card Telepathic Power you see when one of my psychic type monsters is destroyed by battle I can activate to not only destroy your monster buy I gain life points equaled to its attack"

_Okita 9700 Lp _

"This is bad now, he has an immense advantage in life points," spoke Luna

Zain grinned "Don't worry about it they may have an advantage now but would still win," Luna nodded "Right," "I will end my turn with a face down"

_Liquid turn _

"Draw!"

"I activate Emergency Teleport and summon psychic commander"

Lv 3

1400 atk

"And then I play a second emergency teleport to summon"

Lifeforce Harmonizer

Lv 2

800 atk

"And now I summon Telekinetic Shocker"

Lv 4

"And now I synchro summon"

2 + 3 + 4 = 9

"Hyper Psychic Blaster"

3000 Atk

And now Hyper Attacks you directly taking its blaster in hand the monster let loose a powerful blast which knocked Zain off his feet and skidding across the ground immediate worry crossed Luna's face as she rushed to help him up "Are you okay " Zain rose to his feet the grin on his face seemed to widen as he locked his eyes on Liquid "I have to admit man that one pack a punch but this game is just getting started"

_Zain 5000 Lp_

**Luna POV **

As I saw Zain get knock off his feet, I felt instant dread fearing for my friend's life I rushed to his side ready to assist him however as I watched him stand back up I noticed instead of fear a large grin was stretching across his face. I couldn't believe it he is having fun with this even thou he is in pain he is still having fun. I felt a fresh wave of confidence overcome me he hasn't quite yet so neither will I we can do this we just have to give it our best shot.

"I end my turn" spoke Liquid

Turning my attention back to our opponents, I took a breath.

"Draw ! "

**General POV **

"What do you think you're doing little girl you two can't win now," taunted Liquid "We will just have to see about that this duel isn't over yet," shouted Luna with fury in her voice "Whoa guys check it out Luna fired up," exclaimed Leo "You got that right my boy," agreed Yanagi "Yeah but the question is can she make a comeback," adding Tanner " She can she is my sister," exclaimed Leo

...

"My move and I will start off by summoning"

Sunlight Unicorn in Attack position"

1800 atk

"Ha What do you think that puny horse can do to my monster which has 3000 attack points," taunted Liquid

Luna smiled "Your right alone my Unicorn can't do anything but luckily I have this card"

Unstable Evolution

"you see this equip spell has a very odd effect that triggers based on the difference in our life points while they are higher the monster equip with this original attack becomes 2400 but if your life points are lower the original attack becomes 1000 and the monster I am equipping it to is Hyper Psychic Blaster"

"What no way my monster attack points," exclaimed Liquid

Hyper Psychic Blaster

1000 attack

"I'm not finished yet I also activate Sunlight Unicorn effect to look at the top card of my deck and if it's an equip spell, I can add it to my hand," after flipping over the top card of her deck a bright smile overtook her face "it looks like I am in luck the card is none other than Horn of the Unicorn"

And there no point in waiting, so I will equip it to Sunlight Unicorn"

2500 atk

"And now attack Sunlight Unicorn"

With the command given Sunlight Unicorn began rushing Hyper Psychic Blaster before piercing it with its hour and delivering a fierce attack to liquid

Liquid 8200 Lp

"Yeah way to go Luna," shouted Leo jumping for joy "Don't cheer just yet," commanded Liquid "I activate my trap card Call of the haunted I use its effect to resurrect my Hyper Blaster"

"What no way she just beat that thing too," stated Leo his earlier joy deflating "I shall end my turn with turn with two cards face down"

_Okita turn _

"Draw!"

"Now I summon Psychic Snail in Attack Mode"

"And I'm using his effect by paying 800 Lp I can select another psychic type monster on the field and give it the ability to attack twice"

_Okita 7400 lp _

"But that's not all I also pay the equip spell psychic blade"

By paying several life points between 100 and 2000 I can have the monster equip with this gain that much attack I pay 1500 lp and equip it to Hyper Psychic Blaster"

_Okita 5900 lp_

Hyper Psychic Blaster

4500 atk

Now that the field is set it's time to attack go Hyper Psychic blaster attack Sunlight Unicorn

...

**Luna POV **

As Hyper Psychic Blaster blasted my Unicorn, I shut my eyes and braced myself for the impact however I felt nothing opening my eyes I saw Zain standing in front of me "What are you doing why are you protecting me" Zain smiled back at me "Cause your my partner and that's what partner due" I was taken aback by his response before I agreed with him "I guess your right"

_Luna and Zain 3000 Lp _

"Hyper Psychic Blaster finish them with your second attack," shouted Okita pushing myself in front of him I responded "then let me return the favor I activate the trap card damage diet which half the battle damage of your attack," it was then I felt the impact of their attack knock me off my feet and into Zain body where he placed his hand on my shoulder "Good Timing Luna now we still have a chance," I smiled "It thanks to your card thou I just activate it," pushing himself away from me he steps back into his stance "So what's your point of it may have been my card but you were the one who used it and now we still have a chance and it thanks to your timing so good job partner," I felt myself smile "Thank You it's up to you now Zain win this for us will you"

...

**General POV **

"Man, that was close I can't believe they survived that attack," exclaimed Leo, Tanner nodded "Yeah it was a close one and now there back into a corner it doesn't look like they can win," "I wouldn't count them out just yet you two," spoke Yanagi "After all they have quit yet so why should we"

"Your right let cheer on with everything we got you guys," encourage Leo

...

_Zain Turn _

750 Lp

"Draw !"

"You might as well quit right now Zain you two can't win," taunted Liquid

Zain smirked at him "Sorry Liquid but I'm not the guy who quits just cause the going gets rough," "You see I'm the person who never stops looking for a way to win and I have one right here," "What you say you can win how so," question Okita Zain smirked at him

"I will show you right now"

I play Dragunity dux in Attack Mode

1700 atk and when he is summoned, I can equip him with a Dragunity monster from my graveyard and I choose Phalax"

1900 atk

And now using Phalax Ability I special summon him from the spell and trap zone

Now it's time to synchro summon

4 + 2 =6

I synchro summon

Dragunity Knight Vajrayana

1900 atk

"And when he is summoned, I can equip and Dragunity monster to him so Phalax makes a return," And now it's time for a repeat let's go you two

6 + 2 =8

"Descend Now O Dragon whose wings reflect the light and illuminate the darkness before me"

I Synchro Summon

Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon

Liquid Smirked "I will admit that a strong card but how can you win this turn after all if our two monsters battle they will both just be destroyed," Zain smiled anyway "Crystal wing attack Hyper Blaster," "Wait what I told you that wouldn't work," Zain smirked "I activate Crystal Wing Effect you see when he attacks a lv 5 or higher monster he gains their current attack point during the damage step only," Liquid took a step back "No way then that means my Hyper Blaster is done for"

Crystal Wing

7500 atk

Letting loose a silver laser Crystal Wing blast tore through Hyper Blaster and slammed right into the pair of two, each letting out a cry of frustration

Okita and Liquid

2900 Lp

Take a moment to catch his breath Okita spoke "I will admit that is a very good attack, but it failed to finish us like you said" Liquid was quick to agree "Yeah, so much for winning in this turn my next I will finish you" Zain smiled "Well it's a good think you won't get another turn then" glancing at Luna "Ready partner" she nodded "Yes let's win this" focusing their attention on their opponents the two spoke together "We activate our trap cards Bad Reaction to Simochi and gift card", "You see Bad Reaction is a trap card that makes any effect that gives your life point take them away instead and gift card give you 3000 Lp"

Both opponents gasped in shock "No way!" As the card livelier them an intense shock draining their Life points away"

Okita and Liquid

0 Lp

Turning his attention to Luna, Zain grinned and held out his hand for a high five "Nice Job Kid" Luna was more than happy to oblige "You too".

**End of Chapter **

**Alright reader here is the next chapter hopefully you enjoyed it sorry it took a bit honestly. Thou I have a minor challenge for those of you who would like to take part so I want to hear your thoughts on a competitive deck for Luna the guidelines are simple it must include her spirit monsters and if you like more try to make it fairy based. The winning deck may be featured in this story, or maybe something else. Thanks for reading hope you have a good day.**

**Until Next Time **

**Later **


	14. Chapter 14 Falling Rocks

Signer of Dragunity Ch 14

After the duel we find the group of four resting for a few moments after their battle among them Liquid loud voice pierced the air as he frantically shook his partner who had been unconscious for some time now.

"Okita wake up man its over"

After a few more moments of frantic shake Okita finally stirred, raising up to sit, his drowsy eyes sweeping the area  
As the boy sense returned Zain made his way over to the group of two

"Looks like your finally awake Okita"

With a small smile he offered his hand to the still dazed psychic who took it without hesitation

"Yes, but what is going on Zain, Liquid please tell me "

He asked softly with a nod the two began explaining thing and within a few Okita could understand the situation

"I see so Sayer controlled us but why"

As he spoke aloud the timid duelist pondered his own question only for a large rumble to erupt throughout the Arcadia movements HQ rocking the entire foundation.

"What was that" exclaimed Liquid

A look of panic over taking the previously thinking boy

"It doesn't matter let get out of here," shouted Tanner

with a nod from everyone the group began making its escape led by the three members more familiar with the layout

As the group made their way towards the exit, Zain came to an abrupt halt as a voice pierced his mind

_"Wait,_ _Save Akiza"_

"So, Dude, what's wrong," questioned Liquid

However, Zain refused to answer for a moment before turning to face the group.

"Okita Liquid gets these guys out of here"

"Sure, but what are you doing," question Okita

"I think there someone else who needs some help and I'm going to go help them, I will be back just to make sure everyone gets out okay "

they nodded

"Very Well"

...  
**Zain POV**  
I made my way through the headquarters the strange voice guiding me after a bit of time I came to a stop at the end of a balcony Akiza stood across from a black-haired girl staring down over the balcony in horror as the building shook more violently than ever I saw debris falling down towards Akiza who didn't even move from her spot looking over the edge without wasting a moment I rushed over to her the last I saw was the falling debris

_Crash!_

Jack Atlas the former champion of the fortune cup made his way through the falling build what remained of the Arcadia movement

Walking around the debris, he noticed a shine, something reflecting the light of the sun. Walking over to source a look of fear and disbelief crossed the blonde's face as he picked up what remained of a pair of swirl glasses.

"Carly what were you doing here "

He questioned aloud to no one in particular, the look on his facing morphing to sadness.

"Help is anyone there"

Before the sadness could continue to engulf the man, an echo reached his ears immediately catching his attention and the blonde quickly focused on locating the source. Moving rumble and debris as the echo continued to grow louder, Jack finally located the sound as he pushed what remained of an office desk off two prone a young man he recognized and another red-haired women he recalled Yusei dueled during the tournament.

"Zain!, Akiza,"

With renewed vigor Jack began clearing more debris even faster as if he was a man possessed as he cleared another piece Zain head tilted upwards locking his eyes with Jack.

With a grin, the former enforcer spoke

"Hey, Jack, it's been awhile love to catch up but were kind of stuck at the moment"

Shifting around from beneath a pile of rocks Zain could clear off a few small rocks so Jack could clear make out Akiza features

"You mine helping us out, Jack"  
...

**End of Chapter**

**Well, here is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it as you can see I am planning to switch up the format a bit with this story hoping to make it flow better hopefully I can get back on an update schedule if you have any thoughts or ideas please share them**

**Until Next Time**

**Later**


End file.
